Volcano (The Smiths)
Volcano is the second episode of the American animated television series The Smiths. In the episode, Homer, Morty, Summer, and Brian go on a hunting trip with Homer and his old friend Ned. While on the trip, Morty is frustrated by his inability to shoot a living creature and Homer tries to scare the hunting party with tales of a creature named Scuzzlebutt. Meanwhile, Francine and Stewie discover that the area in which the family went to hunt is actually a dormant volcano. It was a continuation of Death Has a Shadow and was followed by I Never Met the Dead Man. Plot Homer and his Vietnam War buddy Ned take Morty, Summer and Brian on a hunting trip in the mountains. As they arrive, Jimbo explains to the Smiths how to hunt. Whenever they see a creature, they shoot it after yelling, "It's coming right for us!", so they can claim the shooting was in self-defense. Morty does not have the proper temperament to enjoy hunting, and finds himself unable to shoot a living target. Unlike Morty, Summer is able to shoot animals, impressing Homer and Ned. Meanwhile, at the Summer residence, Francine reads a newspaper article and discovers that the mountain on which her family is hunting is a volcano that is about to erupt. She reports her findings to Mayor Adam West, who directs one of his aides to make appropriate decisions about the crisis. During the hunting trip, Jimbo proclaims Summer his favorite child, upsetting Morty. When night falls, Homer tells the story of Scuzzlebutt, a creature that has a piece of celery in place of one of its hands and Patrick Duffy for a leg. His children are skeptical, so Homer decides to dress up as the creature the next morning in order to convince and scare them. When he disappears the next morning, the others set out to find him. They then see Homer disguised as Scuzzlebutt and start shooting at him. When they catch up with Homer at the base of the mountain, Morty tries to shoot him in order to redeem himself in Homer's eyes, not realizing it is really his father. However, he is unable to do so and the delay gives Homer time to remove the costume. At a lower elevation, Francine orders the Quahog residents to dig a trench to divert the lava away from the town. Suddenly the volcano erupts. The hunters try to flee, but find themselves trapped on the other side of the trench. The real Scuzzlebutt then appears, and Homer apologizes to his children and Brian for their seemingly imminent deaths, just before realizing that Scuzzlebutt is weaving a wicker basket to carry the hunting party to safety. The lava then flows through the trench just as Francine planned, but due to a an error Stewie purposely added to her plan, the trench leads the lava to Denver, destroying it. However, in a misguided attempt to prove he can kill something and impress his father, Morty kills Scuzzlebutt. Unfortunately for Morty, Homer is less than impressed, and Brian tells Morty that "some things you do kill and some you don't." Morty does not understand as Brian attempted to kill Homer disguised as Scuzzlebutt earlier on. Ned states that he now understands the folly of guns and drops his rifle, which accidentally fires, killing Summer. Finally, the Smiths decide that hunting is violent and go home to watch violent TV shows. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Spencer Gramer as Summer Smith *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Trey Parker as Ned Gerblansky, Scuzzlebutt *Adam West as Mayor Adam West Reception Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths Category:Episodes